Keeping In Shape
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Asami is trying to get back into shape after being on vacation with Korra. However, she didn't expect to be carrying Korra on her back as part of her exercise regime. But, at least it's helping her keep fit. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff)


The woods just outside of Republic City were always beautiful in the fall. With leaves of brown falling from the trees, piling up on the dirt paths, to animals gathering food for their long hibernation. It was a rather peaceful setting, until the quietness was disturbed by the sound of heavy panting.

Trying her best to run up the path, Asami panted as she slumped along the path, her muscles burning. She'd done plenty of walks through these woods, relaxing calming strolls. But this was no chilled out walk. On Asami's back was her girlfriend, Korra, the younger, smaller girl acting as a weight for Asami.

Asami had been trying to exercise regularly since she hadn't been doing much over the summer, due to going on vacation to her homeland of Japan with Korra. However, Korra had wanted to spice things up for her, but a piggyback ride wasn't what Asami had suspected.

Groaning tiredly, Asami looked up at her heavier lover, sighing. "Korra, how much further? I'm getting kinda tired now."

"Not long now!" Korra called back, resting her head on Asami's shoulder as she looked at the path ahead of them. "You're doing great, babe, keep it up!"

That was easy for Korra to say. Asami was the one who had to carry her girlfriend up this path. She loved Korra more than anything, but couldn't it have hurt for the woman of her dreams to lose a few pounds. She adored Korra's body, but right now, the Asian girl could feel her muscles about to give way any second.

But Asami wouldn't complain. She had a lot of fat and other such waste to burn off and deep down, she knew this was good for her. Her body ached and her muscles strained greatly, but she knew it was good. Her body was at its limit.

Moving along the path, Asami could see a small clearing ahead of her and Korra. That was their stop and the signal for journeys end. Pushing on, Asami felt the strain in her muscles as she tried her best to push forward for one last sprint.

Korra clung on tight, holding on as Asami rushed forward, ending up in the clearing. Finally, with their journey at an end, Asami came to a stop, Korra kissing her on the cheek.

"You did it, Baby," Korra cooed, smiling cutely. "Proud of you."

"Thanks... now could you get that beautiful tanned ass of yours off me?" Asami groaned. "I need to collapse somewhere."

The buff girl giggled. "Sure, I'll get off now." She felt Asami's hands let go of her legs and she jumped off Asami's back, stretching her limbs for the first time in three hours. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Asami slump towards a nearby tree.

Resting against the tree, the gorgeous Japanese woman sighed as she slid to the floor, her head lying on the bark of the tree as the blue sky was over hers and Korra's heads. Her entire body felt like it wanted to pretty much give up completely, lungs, heart, everything, but Asami knew that she couldn't leave this world just yet. After all, she had an entire life to live with Korra.

"That... was brutal," Asami wheezed, panting heavily. "Jesus Christ, that was probably the toughest run I've done in my life."

"No pain, no gain, Asami," Korra remarked, sitting beside her and taking out a water bottle from her backpack. "Besides, we picked a good place to stop. And I brought snacks!"

"Snacks are always a good reward," Asami admitted. "What have you got there?"

"Some sandwiches, candy bars, Oh! And some sushi rolls I made for you just before we came out," Korra replied, looking through her backpack.

Asami smiled. "Even when you put me through hell, you always look out for me."

"Well, I do love you, Miss Sato," Korra responded with a grin.

As Korra and Asami had their little picnic, Asami simply relaxed in the warm, autumnal breeze. Fall always was her favourite season, the ending of life, slowly preparing for re-birth in the spring. It was a beautiful concept to her.

She remembered her's and Korra's first date, when the two of them had gone for a picnic in the park. Of course, that date had been during the summer and they had both been much more smartly dressed (Korra had worn a suit, bless her).

Looking at Korra as she ate her sandwiches, Asami reached over, gently holding Korra's hand. The Inuit girl blushed, as Asami then cupped her cheek and pulled her close into a soft kiss. Korra pulled back, touching foreheads with her girlfriend.

"W-What was that for?" She shyly asked.

"Me saying thank you, you cute dork," Asami replied with a loving smile, staring at Korra with her emerald eyes full of affection.

Korra smiled. "Anything for you baby," she told her, resting in her arms.

Stroking Korra's hair, Asami kissed her girlfriend's head softly, smiling. Korra was the perfect girlfriend, the best anyone could have asked for. She then smirked, whispering into Korra's ear. It was time for a bit of payback, she thought.

"By the way, you're carrying me home," she insisted. "It's only fair."

Korra then gave Asami a playful look. "Not a problem. I can carry you without breaking a sweat."

"Then prove it," Asami stated, winking.

Quickly tidying their waste away into a nearby bin, Korra then picked Asami up, letting the Asian girl rest on her back. With her big muscles and great strength, Korra could carry Asami with ease, something the other girl was more than thankful for.

Wrapping her arms around Korra's neck, Asami sighed, knowing that she was in good hands. "Mmm..." she sighed lovingly, purring a little.

"Comfy?" Korra wondered, as Asami was plopped on her back.

"Very, now get me home. I need a shower and to lie on my bed," Asami requested. "And cuddle with you under some warm blankets."

"Consider it done, sweetie," Korra replied, carrying the sleepy Miss Sato on her back, walking down the path with her. Cuddling Asami in bed sounded like a good end to the day indeed. Although, Korra hoped Asami wouldn't fall off.

Smiling, she walked on, knowing that Asami had gotten the best workout she'd had in quite some time.

xXx

**Author's note: **Bit of a short one, I admit, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it! Till next time!


End file.
